


Heads or Tails

by Below_Average_Fangirl



Category: RED (Movies)
Genre: Chair Bondage, Consensual Kink, F/M, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Below_Average_Fangirl/pseuds/Below_Average_Fangirl
Summary: Michelle may have lost the toss, but she definitely won in the end.
Relationships: Michelle Cooper/William Cooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Heads or Tails

They were in the city for a function, a charity dinner that was important for Will to attend so he could mingle with and charm all the key players in the city. Given his new position in the CIA after his successful handling of the Frank Moses episode, he was the man of the moment. That said, he and Michelle hated these functions, all the political wheeling and dealing going on throughout dinner. Doing it while raising money for a charity made everyone feel less like crooks and more like upstanding citizens. The only saving grace for Mr and Mrs Cooper in attending these things was the excuse to spend the night in the city, relishing the chance to have some time away from the kids. It allowed them to indulge one another in fantasies they no longer explored at home. Being together for 15 years and married for 10 of those years, meaning that when you got a chance to be a couple, rather than plain old mom and dad, you took it.

“Mmm. So gorgeous.” Will purred as he placed a kiss to Michelle’s neck, the bardot neckline giving him full access to her throat. 

Michelle stilled in her attempts to put her last earring in, closing her eyes she smiled. “Will you’re distracting me.”

“You can’t act all innocent in a dress like that.” He reproached as he slipped his hands around her waist.

Taking a shaky breath Michelle focused on putting the claps on the last earring, trying to ignore the feeling of his hands across her body as he continued to kiss her neck. Once done she turned on her heels to face him and pretended to adjust his bowtie. Those beautiful hazel eyes of his were already burning with pure lust.  
“Why don’t we just skip to the best part,” Will suggested, his voice low and laced with desire. His eyes glanced at Michelle’s ruby red lips, before continuing the journey down her chest as his fingers ran across the low neckline of her dark green dress. 

Michelle placed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth as she teasingly lent into him, pressing her breasts against his strong broad chest as she whispered in his ear. “Patience darling.” 

She smiled at the low guttural growl that escaped Will’s lips. 

*** 

It was by the simple toss of a coin that Michelle had ended up bound and gagged. The charity dinner had been winding down, the band were playing only slow numbers, a hint to those still lingering that they were tired and needed sleep. Will however was unfortunately stuck talking to a rather important, but utterly dull Senator so could not just make his excuses and leave. Nodding politely at the Senators remarks Will took a sip of champagne and relief washed over him when out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a dark green dress. Michelle was making her way towards him, with the Senator’s wife in tow.

His eyes followed Michelle’s movements, appreciating the way the dress hugged her figure. When Michelle sat down in the chair beside him he instinctively placed a hand on her knee as she draped an arm across his shoulders. They looked at one another silently as the Senator’s wife playful admonished her husband from keeping Will here. 

“This young couple wants to go home, Gerald. As do I.” She looked over at Will and Michelle smiling. “You know the older I get the more tiresome I find these events. Take my advice dear and don’t let him run for any form of office.”

Michelle laughed lightly and smiled at her. “I will do my best Mrs Baldwin.” 

“Goodnight dears.”

“Goodnight.” Michelle and Will said in unison as they watched the old couple walk away. 

When Mr and Mrs Baldwin were out of earshot Michelle leaned into Will. “You know all evening I’ve been thinking about the things I’d like to do to you tonight,” Michelle said, her voice low.

Will turned to look at her, his eyes glancing at her cleavage as he spoke. “So have I.” 

Michelle raised an eyebrow, her ruby red lips twitched in a small smirk. “How do we decide who's top and who's bottom?” She asked sultrily. 

Will’s eyes never left hers as he took a coin from his suit trousers and with a smile that could charm the birds from the trees flipped the coin up into the air. “Call it,” he said.

“Tails.” Michelle said as the coin landed heads up on the table. Taking his champagne glass from him she finished off the glass. “Well.” She shrugged. “Looks like I lost.”

Leaning into her Will placed a soft kiss to her bare shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’ll make you feel like you won.” 

***

The moment the hotel door closed Will's hands were all over Michelle as he grabbed her from behind, pulling her to his chest as his mouth assaulted her throat, his hands grabbing at her breasts. The shock took the breath from Michelle’s lungs and as she gasped for air she reached behind her and grabbed at his dark hair, tugging at it roughly.

“Bring the chair by the dressing table to the middle of the room and sit down.” Will instructed. Michelle’s heart sped up at the authoritative tone in his voice.

“Understand.” He growled. 

“Yes sir.” She murmured. 

“Good girl.” He said as he gave her bottom a light smack. 

Doing as he instructed Michelle sat, waiting patiently as Will removed his dinner jacket and rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbows. She licked her lips at the sight of his toned tanned arms and watched as he zipped open the small duffel bag they’d brought which was filled with a few toys and restraints. When she saw the rope and gag in his hand she’d shifted slightly in her seat, the wetness already beginning to pool between her thighs at the thoughts running through her mind of what Will was going to do, how he would tease her. 

“Put your hands behind the chair and cross your wrists.” 

Michelle did as she was told. Kneeling behind her Will began tying her wrists together with the nylon rope, his fingers glancing across her soft skin as he did it. He completed the task in silence and Michelle knew that she was not to speak unless spoken to. When her wrists were tied Will stood and asked her to click her fingers. 

“Are you happy with that as the signal to stop once the gag is in your mouth?”

Michelle looked up at him, he towered over her. “Yes.” She breathed.

Smiling Will lent forward and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. “Good,” He held up the gag, “Now be a good girl and open that pretty little mouth for me.” Taking the knot of the gag between her teeth Michelle’s light blue eyes stared intently into Will's soft hazel ones as he tied off the gag. 

Will brushed some of her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek. “That okay?” He asked. Closing her eyes at his touch Michelle nodded and Will returned to the duffel bag. 

Michelle shifted in the chair, pulling lightly at the rope, it had been a while since they’d played with bondage so she savoured the feeling of the soft nylon against her skin and the sense of helplessness. It caused a heat to pool in her belly. Yet knowing that she was utterly safe and secure with Will in control added to her arousal. She trusted no one as much as she trusted Will. 

Watching him keenly, she admired the way his white cotton shirt stretched across the toned muscles in his back as he rummaged through the bag. She knew exactly what he was looking for and she let out a small groan of anticipation.

“Patience sweetheart.” Will cooed as he walked towards Michelle, carrying a vibrator and lubricant in his hands.

Kneeling in front of her he lifted the hem of her dress to her waist before coating the vibrator with lubricant. Slipping two fingers under the elastic of her panties he softly ran his fingers across her clit, feeling her wetness he raised an eyebrow at her. “Eager for this are we.”

Michelle gave him a hard stare at his shit-eating grin, teasing, he was in the mood for teasing. When his finger massaged her clit she inhaled sharply, closing her eyes. She was already on fire for him and he’d hardly touched her, but then she knew that she would always be burning for Will. 10 years of marriage and her love for him continued to grow and just when she thought she’d reached the depth of that love he would do or say something that would cause her to fall further.

After he nestled the vibrator in her panties he held up the small remote and started it off at the lowest setting, the sensation causing Michelle to sit up straight. 

“Hit the spot.” Will chuckled as he affectionately placed a kiss atop her thigh. Michelle glowered at him but was smiling beneath the gag.

Lowering the hem of her evening gown Will tied her ankles together and secured another rope between her ankles and wrists. Standing, he pressed the button on the remote to increase the speed of the vibrator. 

Michelle pulled at the soft nylon ropes binding her wrists together behind the chair, the movement causing her legs to be pulled further underneath it, because of the rope tied between her bound wrists and ankles. A soft moan escaped the cloth gag in her mouth as the vibrator between her thighs increased its pulsating rhythm against her clit. 

“Better?” Will asked smugly, his voice low and husky in her ear, his hot breath caressing her cheek. When he placed a kiss at the throbbing pulse in her neck Michelle let out another groan, Will chuckled.

Standing behind her he held the remote for the vibrator in one hand as the other ran up the length of her arm. His fingers danced across her skin as Michelle's breathing became shallower at the anticipation of what Will was going to do. Closing her eyes she leant her head back, resting it against his toned stomach. 

Will caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, “Love you.” He murmured as he placed a kiss against her forehead.

Michelle moaned in pleasure. 

Pocketing the remote Will placed his hands on Michelle’s bare shoulders and began massaging them, his thumbs working at the knots in her back. “Are we a little stressed Mrs Cooper.” He teased.

Michelle’s laugh was a mumble through the gag which turned to a low moan as his fingers hit a particularly tight spot. 

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes.” Michelle moaned through the gag

Reaching into his pocket Will increased the speed of the vibrator before gliding his hands to Michelle’s neck, her breath hitched at the sensation. 

Will would never choke her, it was something he was not comfortable with and as much as Michelle had assured him it was something she was into and trusted that he would not hurt her, he still refused. However, a loving marriage is nothing if it’s not about a shared compromise, so over time, they’d agreed that Will would place his hands around her neck but never squeeze her throat. Michelle would simply imagine the feeling of him increasing his grip. 

After a few moments Will removed a hand from her neck and gilded it down her chest and underneath her dress, he squeezed her breast before his fingers slipped into her lace bra and his feather-light touch began fondling her breast. Michelle arched back, aching for more of his touch. When he took the nub of her erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger she squealed as he pinched it. 

“Do you know what sound I love more than anything?”, he asked as he brought his mouth to her ear, “It’s the soft mews and moans you make as you reach orgasm.”

When she felt him remove his hand from her neck she knew he was reaching for the remote once more, to increase the speed of the vibrations. Resting his arm on her shoulder he held out the remote so she could see it and as he pressed the button, repeatedly, to increase the speed of the vibrator his mouth placed delicate kisses along her neck. Her chest heaved at the feeling of his soft lips against her skin, his hand rubbing across her breast as her clit was teased by the relentless vibrations. Michelle gulped, the cloth gag was sucking the moisture from her lips and she began to struggle against the bonds. Her soft cries muffled by the gag. 

The desperation to touch Will, to force his hand between her legs and have his fingers enter her, to ease her to her orgasm, was immense, then suddenly, the vibrator stopped. Despite the gag, it did not stop Michelle from letting out a high pitched groan of protest and she could feel Will smile against her skin just before his teeth nipped at the pulse point in her neck.

“You’re close aren’t you.” He whispered.

Michelle nodded, moaning. Trying to beg for him to continue. 

Removing his hand from her chest Will loosened the gag, using her tongue Michelle pushed it from her mouth and licked her lips. Removing the gag fully he dropped it to the floor before tiling Michelle's head back so she could look at him. Michelle said nothing, she knew the rules of the game still applied, she couldn’t speak unless spoken to. They stared ardently at one another as he lightly ran his thumb across her lips before kissing her. Michelle moaned into his mouth as he kissed her deeply but her breath caught in her throat as the vibrations suddenly returned between her legs with a sharp intensity.

"Will." She choked. "Will please." Forgetting herself and the rules of their little game.

If she was worried that Will was going to deny her, her orgasm once more because of her transgression she needn't have been. 

She watched, transfixed as Will moved to kneel in front of her, placing a hand against her lap pushing lightly on the vibrator to increase its pressure against her clit.

"Oh God." Michelle panted, as she threw her head back. 

The return of Will's mouth to her exposed throat startled her but she didn't protest. Instead, she begged for him to kiss her. Smiling at her Will gladly obliged while his other hand found its way to her breast, he groped and fondled her as she continued to moan and beg into his mouth. 

When her orgasm broke Michelle could feel it reverberate through her body and a strangled cry escaped her lips as she threw her head back.

As Michelle panted and gulped for air, Will removed his hand from her lap reached into his trouser pocket to turn off the vibrator. Lifting the hem of her dress his fingers delved into her panties and removed the vibrator. As he stood to leave for the bathroom Michelle moaned his name.

"Mm. Will."

Will lent forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'm just going to put this in the bathroom sink. Why don't you just enjoy the feeling of being tied up a little longer sweetheart."

She pouted playfully at him but Will just chuckled as he walked away giving Michelle the perfect view of his backside in the dark, tight dress trousers. She bit her lip at the thought of digging her nails into the pert behind.

"Ugh." She huffed as she pulled once more against the bondage. "Will. Please." She whined.

Michelle could hear him laugh as he came out of the bathroom, the dimples in his cheeks making her chest tighten. Fuck. She thought. He was so handsome and could still make her heart race after all these years together.

She looked at him tenderly as he knelt in front of her again and began to untie the rope at her ankles. "Keen to be let loose are we."

"A gorgeous man will do that to a woman."

Will set the rope aside and pushed Michelle's legs open, his hand making a trail up her calf and along her thigh.

"Oh yeah." He said as he brought his mouth to hers. When he pulled back his breath tickled her lips as he continued. "Might be better for my own safety to keep you tied up."

"What's the matter, Agent Cooper? Scared of what little old me might do to you."

"A woman desperate to get her hands on a man could overpower him and before you know it he finds himself naked, tied to the bed."

"One can only hope." She teased as she leant forward to kiss him. "But don't worry, I know how much you love to snuggle after we play these games. I won't deny you that joy."

Will shrugged. "What can I say I like to cuddle."

Michelle's cool and sultry demeanour was broken by his playfulness and she smiled at him as he stood to untie her wrists. Free from the restraints, Michelle was about to stand up but squealed in surprise when Will picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the bed.

"Will." She said giggling. 

“Don’t worry I got you.”

“Mmm.” Michelle purred as she ran a hand across his cheek, kissing him lightly. “Don’t you always.”

“I told you I’d make you feel like you won.” Will said grinning

Laying her gently on the bed Michelle let out a soft sigh as he looked down at her keenly, brushing her long dark hair away from her face. "God, you're beautiful." 

Michelle could feel a blush rise to her cheeks, his sweet and earnest attention making her feel like a teenager with a crush and not the 41-year-old married woman she was.

Will laid down beside her and with no invitation required she leaned into his side, her head resting on his shoulder as she laid a hand on his chest, her legs wrapping around his. Her body craving his closeness. 

Resting one hand on her hip Will took hold of her hand on his chest with the other and laced his fingers between hers before placing a kiss to her forehead. They lay there in silence, enjoying the feeling of their bodies lying beside one another, the security of being in each other's arms.

Michelle could hear Will’s breathing become even and steady, it wouldn’t be long before he fell asleep, lifting her head off his shoulder she said his name softly. 

"Yes sweetheart." Will whispered as he looked adoringly at her. 

"This is my favourite part too." She said, smiling. 

Squeezing her hip Will smiled back at her which made his cheeks dimple and eyes sparkle and Michelle thought, he’s the most beautiful man in the world. And he was all hers.


End file.
